


Before the Storm

by Trialia



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-02
Updated: 2008-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no weather in space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by lilyayl.

There's no weather in space. No heavy, sweltering skies of summer among the high-rises of Caprica City, no clouds hanging low and humid over the streets. Not anymore. There probably never will be again, at least not for you.

Sometimes you've caught yourself wishing for a difference in the air here. You hated sweating in your linen suits through those humid, damp days, but now that they're gone, you find yourself missing some aspects of them. Like the want they forced into your mind, the ache to just rip your clothes off and slide over your lover's body, both of you slick with the heat of desire and the rising temperature...

You want that feeling back, want Bill Adama to be your partner in that dance, want him to take you and stoke that fire to the point of flaring, until both of you fall exhausted to the floor and can't go back to the stasis of your life before.

You won't make the first move, but that doesn't mean you can't goad – or rather, tease – him into it. You know he wants you, even if he won't admit it. You can see it in his eyes, when he thinks you're not looking.

It won't be long, now.


End file.
